dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fortuneteller Baba Saga
The Fortuneteller Baba Saga, is the sixth saga from the anime Dragon Ball. It occurs after the Commander Red Saga and precedes the Tien Shinhan Saga. It shows us the last stage of Goku's quest to find the seven Dragon Balls, and his training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. DVDs *Fortune Teller Baba - Five Warriors (68-70) *Fortune Teller Baba - Yamcha's Fall (71-73) *Fortune Teller Baba - Surprise Reunion (74-76) *Fortune Teller Baba - The Seventh Dragonball (77-79) *Fortune Teller Baba - Goku's Journey (80-83) *Fortune Teller Baba Saga (5) (68-83) Plot The Fortuneteller Baba Tournament Goku needs to find the last Dragon Ball in order to summon Shenron and make his wish. The Dragon Radar won't show its location any more, so they journey to Fortuneteller Baba's house. Goku also picks up Upa because he wants to use the Dragon Balls to wish his father Bora back to life. They can't afford to pay for the location, so they agree to fight her five fighters but also needed the practice. The first fighter is Fangs the Vampire who defeats Krillin easily but Upa and Puar team up and defeat him with garlic breath and an imitation of the crucifix. Yamcha goes up next and fights an invisible opponent, called See-Through the Invisible Man, who he defeats because of an idea that Krillin came up with, he pulls off Bulma's shirt and exposes her breasts. Master Roshi, overwhelmed by this surprising (yet enjoyable) event, literally bleeds a geyser of plasma from his nose. This ends up all over See-Through the Invisible Man, making him not quite as invisible as before, thus leaving him open and in clear view of Yamcha. Yamcha subdues the ruined See-Through the Invisible Man, and the gang move on, to the next opponent. His name: Bandages the Mummy. This ferocious foe defeats Yamcha with ease, but Goku is able to overcome the odds and defeat him. Next up is the infamous Spike the Devil Man, who's terrible Devilmite Beam attack is known to kill all those who are unfortunate enough to be hit by it by amplifying their inner evil to a fatal, explosive level. Goku, proving to be more than a match for Spike the Devil Man, pushes Spike the Devil Man to bring out his deadly technique, much to the dismay of Master Roshi and Fortuneteller Baba. However, Goku remains unharmed! Goku turns out to be pure of heart, through and through, and it doesn't take long for Goku to topple the wicked fighter from Hell. The last opponent is a mysterious man wearing a bunny mask. Master Roshi then realizes that that man is Goku's dead Grandpa Gohan. The others are baffled as to why he's just pounding and pounding on Goku. Grandpa Gohan later comes forth to say that he was trying to make a point to Goku that he needs to train harder and make his tail work for him instead of against him. Fortuneteller Baba then locates the last Dragon Ball which is with Emperor Pilaf. The Seventh Ball Goku catches up with the three in no time. Emperor Pilaf then makes a deal with Goku that they will fight and the winner will get all the Dragon Balls, Emperor Pilaf, Mai and Shu then enter robot battle suits to fight Goku. They know his weakness is his tail (they don't know it came off in the fight with Grandpa Gohan) so they get behind him (thinking it's still there) but can't see it, Emperor Pilaf then calls time to devise a plan to beat him, they think he's just hiding his tail in his pants so Mai grabs Goku and Emperor Pilaf uses a flamethrower built into the suit to burn off his pants to find his tail but all they see is his butt with a hole where his tail was, realizing his tail is gone and they have no chance they take the balls and run, Goku chases them and they fire a missile at him, he then throws it back and they give up the Dragon Balls and, because he is naked from the waist down Goku takes Shu's clothes and flies off on his cloud to get Upa and wish his father back to life, once that's done he leaves the now reunited family to return to Fortuneteller Baba's Worldwide Training Upon returning to Fortuneteller Baba's place, Master Roshi assigns him his new training: rough it in vast outside world on foot for new challenges and experiences. Goku would have to toughen up out there in the real world on his own this time, without the Flying Nimbus. Reluctant though he was, Goku charges onward, alone. Along the way, he meets a girl named Chao and saves a village from Terror and Plague, two mean criminals who have a gourd that traps people inside. He also finds himself supporting to Chin Star School by helping his new friend Chin to defeat the formidable opponent Sky Dragon in battle. Next, he saves a princess from the demon tyrant, and closes the door that lets demons go to the living world. Later he encounters the monster InoShikaCho. He also meets Tien and Chiaotzu. The two are running a scam, pretending to defeat the monster InoShikaCho for lots of money. Goku eventually spoils their scam and once again heads out on his own. Three years later he again meets Fortuneteller Baba, and a green fox. After the encounter, it's about time for the sign ups for the tournament to start. Because he misses his plane while helping a new friend (the fox) (which his friendmanship with this new friend teaches him another lesson), Goku ends up swimming the whole way across the world to get to the tournament. But will he arrive in time? Characters Main characters *Goku *Fortuneteller Baba *Yamcha *Krillin *Bulma *Master Roshi *Grandpa Gohan *Spike the Devil Man *Bandages the Mummy *Fangs the Vampire *See-Through the Invisible Man *Puar *Upa Supporting characters *Oolong *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai *Sky Dragon *Shula *Melee *Gola *Tien *Chiaotzu *Terror *Plague *InoShikaCho *Misa *Turtle Episode list * 68. The Last Dragon Ball * 69. Who is Fortuneteller Baba? * 70. We Are The Five Warriors * 71. Deadly Battle * 72. Goku's Turn to Fight * 73. The Devilmite Beam * 74. The Mysterious Fifth Man * 75. The Strong Ones * 76. The True Colors of the Masked Man * 77. Pilaf's Tactics * 78. The Eternal Dragon Rises * 79. Terror and Plague * 80. Goku vs. Sky Dragon * 81. Goku Goes to Demon Land * 82. The Rampage of InoShikaCho * 83. Which Way to Papaya Island? Category:Dragon Ball sagas